Because I Love You
by Naito Aotsuki
Summary: <html><head></head>ONE SHOT! Diangkat dari manga Naruto chapter 483-486 dengan sedikit perubahan. Apakah keputusan Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi seseorang yang penuh dendam? Dan apakah jawabannya atas pertanyaan Sasuke? Silakan baca ff geje ini, R&R!</html>


**Naruto fanfiction**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **SasukexNaruto

**Because I Love You**

"Sasuke-kun, ajak aku bersamamu! Aku ingin ikut denganmu!" seru Sakura. "Aku selalu menyesali mengapa waktu itu aku tak ikut denganmu pergi dari desa!"

Sasuke memandangi gadis berambut pink yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku kalau kau berguna untukku," ujar Sasuke.

"A-aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan!" seru Sakura.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menghancurkan Konoha. Apa kau mampu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Sakura terkejut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Rasa cinta yang selalu disimpannya untuk Sasuke, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi rasa kecewa. Kecewa dengan perubahan Sasuke. Sasuke yang di hadapannya bukan lagi Sasuke yang dulu. Tapi, dia tak boleh berhenti sampai di sini. Demi Konoha, demi Sasuke, juga demi Naruto.

"...B-baik. Aku akan membantumu," jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut dengan kesiapan Sakura, tapi ia tidak bodoh. Ia memerlukan bukti atas kata – kata Sakura.

"Buktikan!" seru Sasuke .

"Eh?"

"Bunuh perempuan ini!" seru Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah Karin yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah.

"S-siapa dia, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia anggota timku. Tapi, dia sudah tak berguna lagi jadi kau bunuhlah dia," kata Sasuke. "Buktikan dirimu padaku!"

Sakura menjadi takut dengan perkataan Sasuke. Tapi dia tak punya jalan lain selain menuruti keinginan Sasuke. Sakura mendekati Karin tapi pikirannya tak lepas dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa, Sakura? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke.

_Tidak! Jika aku menusuk Sasuke sekarang maka semuanya akan berakhir_

"Sasuke, hentikan..." ucapan Karin menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Tiba – tiba saja Sakura merasakan aura membunuh dari belakangnya. Yang benar saja! Sasuke bermaksud membunuhnya! Dalam sedetik, Sakura berpikir bahwa dia akan mati di tangan Sasuke. Namun tiba –tiba saja Kakashi datang dan menghentikan serangan Sasuke.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Sakura.

"Sakura, kau bermaksud membunuh Sasuke dengan tanganmu sendiri?" kata Kakashi.

Sakura terdiam.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Akulah yang bersalah atas kegagalan Tim 7," ujar Kakashi. "Aku telah gagal menjadi guru kalian."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan lirih dari guru mereka itu.

"Sasuke, hentikanlah ambisimu untuk balas dendam!" seru Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung saja melepaskan tawanya dengan keras ke udara.

"Kalau begitu, HIDUPKAN ITACHI, AYAHKU, IBUKU, DAN KLANKU!" seru Sasuke. "Dengan begitu aku akan berhenti!"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Tak kusangka aku akan bernasib sama seperti Hokage Ketiga, yang tetap menyayangi Orochimaru walau dia telah menjadi penjahat."

"Kalau begitu kau pun akan mati di tanganku seperti Hokage Ketiga," ujar Sasuke.

Pertarungan sengit pun terjadi di antara keduanya. Sementara di tempat lain Naruto berusaha mencari Kakashi dan Sakura. Di dalam pikirannya, ia mengingat kata – kata Itachi dan orang – orang yang pernah ditemuinya tentang Sasuke. Ia tahu yang mereka katakan itu benar. Ia tahu kalau pikirannya yang ingin menyelamatkan Sasuke tanpa membunuhnya itu adalah hal yang naif. Tetapi, ia tak ingin berhenti berharap, walau kemungkinannya hanya 1%. Walau seandainya nanti ternyata kemungkinan itu hilang, paling tidak ia ingin bisa mati bersama Sasuke. Ia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke pergi ke Neraka sendirian. Memikirkan hal itu, Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Di pikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Cepat! Secepat mungkin ia ingin bertemu Sasuke!

"Aku tak bisa...aku tak bisa membunuh Sasuke..." isak Sakura yang telah gagal membunuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari maksud dari Sakura barusan, langsung saja melancarkan serangan balik.

"SASUKE!" sebuah suara menghentikan serangan Sasuke. Kakashi mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menghajar Sasuke dan menjauhkannya dari Sakura.

"Naruto," ujar Sakura melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Naruto, kau lihat sendiri, kan? Sasuke bukan lagi Sasuke yang kau kenal," ujar Kakashi.

Tapi Naruto tak mengubris perkataan itu dan langsung saja berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku sudah mengetahui kenyataan tentang Itachi!" seru Naruto. "Aku mengerti mengapa kau berbuat seperti ini!"

Ucapan Naruto membuat Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut, dan tentu saja Sasuke pun tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Apa yang kau mengerti? Kau tak pernah memiliki keluarga, tak memiliki apapun sejak awal!" seru Sasuke. "Kau bukan siapa – siapa! Diamlah!"

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tak tahu? Walau seluruh dunia berbicara buruk tentangmu, Naruto tetap menganggapmu sebagai teman!" seru Sakura kesal. "Dia masih—"

"Cukup, Sakura-chan," ujar Naruto menghentikan perkataan Sakura.

"Huh! Apa – apaan itu! Kalian tidak mengerti apa – apa!" seru Sasuke. "Aku telah membunuh Danzo, salah seorang yang telah membuat Itachi dan klan-ku menderita! Begitu berhasil membunuhnya, aku merasa sangat senang! Akhirnya aku mengerti, jika aku membunuh semua penduduk Konoha, maka nama klan-ku pun akan bangkit lagi!"

"Naruto, Sakura, pergi dari sini!" ujar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, apa kau bermaksud untuk membunuh Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Pergilah, Naruto!" seru Kakashi.

Tapi Naruto yang tak bisa tinggal diam melihat perubahan Sasuke, mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke dan langsung berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam dan menyambut Naruto dengan Chidori miliknya.

_Ini menggelikan, Sasuke. Kau tahu bahwa bisa saja saat ini kita berada di posisi yang sama._

"Sasuke, kau tahu bahwa semua orang desa membenciku karena Kyuubi dalam diriku ini. Aku juga membenci mereka dan ingin membalas dendam pada mereka. Sekali saja aku salah melangkah, maka aku akan berada di posisimu sekarang ini. Tapi, aku bertemu denganmu. Aku yang tak pernah dan tak ingin punya ikatan dengan siapapun, merasa iri dengan bakatmu dan akhirnya menjadikanmu rivalku. Sasuke, aku ingin selalu menjadi dirimu, setidaknya menjadi bagian dirimu. Aku yang tak punya apa – apa akhirnya mulai berusaha untuk mengejarmu, berusaha agar terlihat keren sepertimu. Aku benar – benar bahagia telah bertemu denganmu!" ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, ucapanmu tak akan bisa mengubahku. Aku telah bersumpah untuk membunuhmu dan semua orang yang kau sayangi di Konoha," tegas Sasuke. "Kau harus memilih, Naruto. Bunuh aku sekarang dan menjadi pahlawan desa, atau kau kubunuh sebagai korbanku yang berikutnya!"

"Sasuke, aku tak ingin jadi pahlawan dengan membunuhmu, juga tak akan mati di tanganmu. Tidak keduanya!" ujar Naruto.

Hempasan kekuatan Chidori dan Rasengan pun berakhir. Mereka berdua kembali pada kenyataan di hadapan mereka.

"Naruto, sudah kubilang untuk pergi dari sini!" seru Kakashi.

"Tidak, Kakashi-sensei!" seru Naruto. "Sekarang keputusanku sudah bulat!"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

Naruto maju selangkah ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, ada hal yang harus kusampaikan padamu," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Ini aneh! Mengapa ia harus mendengar kata – kata Naruto? Apapun yang dikatakannya tak akan mengubah apapun.

"Sasuke, kau ingat perkataanmu tentang pertarungan ninja yang sekelas?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Tentu saja ia mengingatnya. Ia tak kan mungkin melupakan saat – saat menyedihkan itu.

"Sasuke, kita berdua telah menjadi ninja kelas atas. Karena itu, beritahu aku, apa kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam hatiku?" ujar Naruto. "Kau juga sudah pasti tahu. Jika sekali lagi kita bertarung dengan sungguh – sungguh seperti ini, kita berdua akan mati!"

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi Madara benar. Pertarungan di antara kita tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Karena itu, aku tak ingin peduli lagi apa yang akan kau lakukan," tegas Naruto. "Penuhilah saja hatimu dengan kebencian, atau biarkan dirimu membusuk dengan dendammu, lalu seranglah aku dengan sekuat tenaga! Aku akan menghadapimu! Aku akan menanggunag semua beban dan penderitaanmu! Aku akan menanggung semua beban kebencianmu, lalu setelah itu kita mati bersama. Aku akan menemanimu pergi ke Neraka."

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi terbakar hatinya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto hanyalah orang bodoh dengan pikiran naifnya, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau ia akan bertindak sejauh ini.

"KENAPA KAU INI! APA MAUMU, BODOH! KENAPA, NARUTO? KENAPA KAU SANGAT PEDULI PADAKU!" seru Sasuke, mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan kesal dan sakit dalam hatinya.

Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Namun, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil, Naruto mengembalikan ketenangannya.

"Kau bertanya hal yang bodoh, Sasuke," ujarnya. "Bukankah kau yang paling tahu jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu?"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar perkataan Naruto. Ia sadar kalau perkataan Naruto benar. Hanya saja ia tak ingin menyadarinya. Ia menolak untuk mengetahui kebenaran itu.

"Sasuke..."

_Kumohon, Naruto. Kumohon jangan katakan itu..._

"Itu karena aku..."

_Jangan! Jangan katakan!_

"...karena AKU MENCINTAIMU..."

**~(0_0)~**

Wokokokokokokokok...sampai di sini sajalah ff geje ini. Sebelumnya, saya meminta maaf pada Masashi-sensei dan fans Naruto, karena telah mengacak – acak isi komik Naruto jadi ngaco kek gini...hohoohohoho...*kabur sebelum dihajar massa*

Oh, dan jangan lupa, mohon di-review ya! XDDDDDD

**-Medea Takarai-**


End file.
